virus
by EndKing2014
Summary: A girl ets infected with a virus that turns her into a sekirei, along with a now infected minato what will happen to shinto taito when they are unleashed?
1. Chapter 1

life here was sopposed to be simple: get a job, make a liveing, sopport my brother, and get a place to live in and just flow, but no life has to kick me in the ass and say fuck you! Jackie you ant goin no where! Well at least I got my brother a steady job so he can keep up with life but me? Well Im stuck here in this city on top of this here building lookin over the buildings and such. My life sucks so much right now, I walked to the side of the buliding and jumped down I fell a ratner grat hight, I pushed my shirt down to prevent people from seeing my bra. As I hit the ground with o load thud theearth shattered around me makeing a small crater I climed out of said crater and pulled up my hood, have to be careful these days experaments cant be seen walking around or the police will detain me...or worse. I walked a littel faster, suddenly I see some of the cops they realize its me number2 "oh shit" I wispered and ran as I ran I gained speed and more speed ibegan to out run the cars at this point useing my momentum I jumped with all my strength and manage to get on top of a relitivly small building thats when I realized that my brother lies near here! I need to get them away my brother means everything to me ! I jumped back down and started running the opposite direction they shot at me the bullets hit me but just plumed to the ground I however felt it it hurt, commen misconseption just because someone is indestructible dosent mean they dont feel pain and being hit by bullets hurt! And I cant die but enough pain and ill go unconscious. And I do not want that so I jumed over them smashing my foot into one of theyr skulls to the point I had to rake it out and kept running, I had o get them away from my brother! They were left behined in the dust and I took a moment to breath...oh man that was close... I took the time to get the strey bulltes out of my hair and my clothes were riddeld with bullet holes ill hae to buy some later but now I rest on this rooftop huh man sometimeslife can be hectec but its all worth it in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

I stoode on top of one of the hills on kamikura island looking over the view..."such a beautiful sight" I sighed eor noteing the discipline squad that consisted of miya the leader, karasuba the second in command, matsu the techie, kazehana the artillery, and some back up but really they didnot need it. They walked along the pathway back to the lab, I was so exited! Im to be there adjuster, me! Minato sahashi! I thought id never get here, anyway as the walked miya looked up and saw me, I was captivated by her amazing looks, when she noticed I was staeing she tured and continued walking I blushed a lot and scratched the back a my head...oh boy.

We were back at the debriefing room and they told what they were doing I loved hearing these storys! Being the hero, killing badguys! It all sounded so fun! After a while it was minakas turn to talk, minaka was our leader and founder of the sekirei project..."well then after all that time I tink you all are ok and need no further adjusting, however miya you are too powerfull and I do not want anyone jeopardizeing my plan so minato will be the one to adjust your power..." wait me!? "Yes sir I will report to minatos lab riht now" she said, god she was scary...we both left for my lab and she romoved her clothes I had enough respect to not care if she was naked or not but I still chouldent help but blush..." w-whould you care to lay down on the table?" I stumbled on my words she blushed but it didnt last as she got on the table " I whould like to speak my opinion sir" she said to me "sir? Oh I dont care really just call me minato" I smiled at her she smiled back " I dont want my power redused and I dont like how they treat me as if im a backstabber" she stated " I have no control over that but what I can do is reduse your power until you emerg with your fated ashikabe" I said still smiling " very well iwhould like that" I nodded and walked over to her holding my tools.

After the prosedure miya wlked over to me and smiled "thank you for being gental I appreciated it...and I whould li, e to come by and see you again if thats ok?" I was shocked shed want to see me?! "Of corse yoj can come by I am your adjuster and well im to move to your room anyways so well be just like roomies!" I said happily "good I will se you laer then" she blushed and left and I blushed hard. After a while I started to get dizzy I had not noticed my silver hair turend black and my eyes started to glow a bright shade of purple, my mucels became more toned and strong, my teath became sharp, and I saw flashs of miyas past and her training growing to ability to fight, after the whole ordeal I passed it off as just stress and that I needded rest so I went to rest but befor that I heard a laoud explosion, I grabbed the nearest thing I chould for wepons and armor a katana and some kunai thowing darts and pulled up my hood my cybernetic mask snapped on and I ran forsome reason I was doing this all on instinct when I got to the court yard I saw that most of the mbi gaurds were slaughtered by a man wareing a trench coat and had a mysterious glowing blade...who was he?


End file.
